Bandmates
by Ehliena
Summary: Rey announces to her band mates that she got accepted into MIT. They each congratulate her in their own ways of course.


"I got in! I got in!"

Rey ran into the practice room where the rest of the band was. Finn just so happened to be sitting next to the door, causing Rey to trip and fall into his lap.

Hux wasn't used to seeing Rey, who was usually so put together whenever he saw her, act this excited. He stopped what he was doing and stared.

Poe, who was their drummer, knew just how crazy Rey could get, having been party to those moments and, at one time or another, causing them. He just looked at her with his boyfriend and snickered.

"I got in," Rey breathed as soon as she was back on her feet. She raised the envelope she was holding and gave them all a nervous smile. "I got accepted to MIT."

They stared at her some more, the information not fully sinking in. Rey's smile started to slip before the band had fully digested her news.

"Congratulations!" Poe said, moving away from his drum set to envelope her in a hug. "We knew you could get in."

"Exactly!" Finn exclaimed, patting her on the back. "There's no way that they would have turned you away."

"Congratulations," Hux nodded. She didn't really mind that he didn't come over, they weren't very close friends.

"Thank you," Rey blushed. She was glad that the band was happy for her.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from the door asked.

Poe released Rey and she spun to face Ben, their lead guitarist. He was leaning against the doorframe, his guitar bag slung over one shoulder. Normally she would scowl and scold him for that bad habit. She only let it slide because of her good news.

"MIT accepted me!" she said animatedly. No matter how many times she said it, she still couldn't get over it.

Ben gave her a lopsided smile before pushing off the wall. He walked up to her and patted her on the head.

"Good job," he meant it.

Rey's smile broadened. Ben just snorted and walked past her to set up his instrument. He gave her a troubled look.

"Where's your bass?" he asked, noticing that all she had was that envelope.

"Oh!" Rey's eyes widened. "I left it in the car!"

Ben shook his head as he watched her walk out of the room to get her guitar. It wasn't often that Rey forgot things. She was the only one in the band that they could trust to handle the financial aspect of things because she was that good at keeping track of things.

When Rey got back, she was still grinning. Ben supposed that she had every reason to. It's not everyday someone they know gets in to MIT.

When they were done tuning, Ben had them practise a song from the set list they were going to play at their next gig. Finn was there to be their critic. When they were done, Finn smiled at them.

"Better than the last time I heard it," he said. He wasn't always there when they practiced, so he could tell if there really was an improvement or not. "A bit late in some parts though Poe."

Despite being Poe's boyfriend, Finn didn't hold back on his comments. They appreciated his bluntness. If he only gave them compliments, they would never improve.

Poe stuck a tongue out, but he fully acknowledged his error. He just had to do better next time.

"Once more then?" Ben asked. The band agreed and Poe gave a beat.

When the song was over, Finn nodded.

"Much better," Finn complimented. "Are you doing some other songs?"

"A bit more from the set I think," Rey said. "We still haven't gotten some songs down."

They agreed. Practice continued as it usually did. Mistakes were made and noted down so that they wouldn't be made again. Finn had some suggestions at the end of each run-through, which the band, even Hux, were grateful for.

"I think we should call it a day?" Ben suggested, his throat parched from singing.

"Yes please," Rey agreed, clearing her throat to try and alleviate the dryness.

They both handled vocals. It depended on the song they were playing. They usually opened with Ben singing lead, having a girl on the bass was enough of a first impression. Halfway through a set she would pick up the lead and he would sing second voice, adding to her wow factor.

They started packing up their things. Poe and Finn left first because Poe's drum set usually stayed in their practice room. Hux wasn't taking his keyboard home, so he quickly followed after the couple. That left Rey and Ben alone in companionable silence.

"So," Ben said breaking the silence. "MIT huh?"

"Yeah," Rey nodded.

They didn't look at each other. Their guitars needed their complete attention. Ben did try and observe her from the corner of his eye though.

"Just like what you wanted," Ben continued, zipping up his bag.

"Yep."

He looked at her. She was beautiful, smart, and talented. He wondered what she even saw in him.

"I don't think I congratulated you properly," he gave her that same lop-sided grin from earlier.

Rey looked up, saw the look on his face, and snorted. She finished packing up her guitar before anything else.

"You hardly could earlier," she pointed out. "Not with everyone here."

"True," he got up and stood directly in front of her. "What with that pesky 'don't date your band mates' thing we have."

"Well," she bit her lip in an attempt to stop from smiling. It only served to make her look even more attractive. "I wasn't the one who put that in place."

"We lost a drummer because he wouldn't stop ogling you," Ben reminded her, reaching out to hold both her hands in both of his. "We put that in place for the good of the band."

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand. "You do know this means I'm quitting the band soon right? Not until after the summer though."

"I know," he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. "The band's not going to last long anyway, what with everyone going their own way."

"Mhmm," Rey said, enjoying his closeness. "I think we should tell them."

"I think they already know," he replied, pulling her up so that he can hold her. "Now as for your reward."

He leaned in, not all the way. Just close enough that his lips were a fraction of an inch away from hers. Most girls would swoon. Rey wasn't most girls.

"Reward?" she challenged, staring him right in the eye.

She really was perfect.

"This isn't it."

Ben closed the gap. Rey could feel his smile as they kissed.

She got her acceptance letter to the school of her choice and the band had a productive practice. It had been a great day. Whatever Ben was planning, she knew it would only get better.

* * *

I know as much about bands and instruments as I do about ballroom dancing, which is next to none. I apologise for mistakes that I know are sure to pop up.

Do bands still practice in garages? Or was that just the 90s?

Anyway, kudos are appreciated and if you can, please leave me a comment, about the fic or pertaining to my question!


End file.
